Fiance?
by Delevingne
Summary: Haruno Sakura bersumpah untuk melakukan segala cara apa saja agar ia bisa terhindar dari sebuah pernikahan konyolnya dengan guru bela diri dari desanya, Rock Lee yang dengan mudahnya menarik hati kedua orangtuanya. Dan Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya bersedia meminjamkannya cincin perak miliknya./"Nah, Ayah, Ibu, kenalkan, Ini Uchiha Sasuke, tunanganku."/For teman pernistaan, Callista.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fiance?**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura melangkah setengah berlari memasuki gedung pencakar langit bertuliskan _Uchiha Company_ dengan hurup besar yang begitu menyilaukan mata jika kita memandangnya dari bawah. Ia sudah terlambat lebih dari lima menit dan konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya akan buruk. Potongan uang makan.

Ia tertinggal bis umum karena semalaman suntuk ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan proposal mengenai kerjasama antar Perusahaannya dengan sebuah tender besar untuk membangun sebuah pabrik produksi.

Sakura tidak lagi memedulikan tatapan pegawai yang begitu dalam menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Tidak biasanya ia terlambat, dan itu bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan. Selama satu tahun, ia bisa saja hanya memiliki catatan terlambat satu kali dan tahun ini berbeda. Catatannya sudah menuliskan ia terlambat lebih dari empat kali.

"Sial!"

Lift yang menghubungkan antara bagian _lobby_ dan lantai tiga puluh tempatnya bekerja sedikit macet dan agak lama. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari menaiki tangga darurat dan melepas sepatu berhaknya. Ia tidak memedulikan peluh yang mulai membasahi dahi lebarnya. Rambut merah muda yang ia ikat tinggi-tinggi harus terpaksa basah karena keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kepalanya.

Sakura duduk di balik meja khusus sekretaris dengan menghela napas banyak-banyak. Ino yang duduk tepat di seberang mejanya hanya mampu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan gelengan kepala.

"Apa, Tuan Uchiha sudah datang?"

Ino menggeleng kecil. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya mengatur jadwal baru atasannya yang sempat berantakan karena jadwalnya yang begitu padat.

Sakura mengusap dahinya dengan empat lembar tisu kotak yang tersedia di samping komputer besarnya. Ia berharap kalau uang untuk makan siangnya tidak akan dipotong dan itu akan berefek baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Jatah makan siangnya cukup banyak hingga uang itu masih tersisa dan membantunya untuk membayar sebuah taksi dalam sekali perjalanan.

Dan jika ia pulang menggunakan bis, uang itu bisa ia tabung untuk keperluan hidupnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan uang makan itu.

Pintu lift berdenting. Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan kepala pirang dari wanita yang ada di seberangnya, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura merapikan kemejanya dan berdiri di balik meja besarnya. Menunduk pada atasannya yang lewat dengan wajah angkuhnya tanpa bicara.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia kembali duduk sampai sebuah sosok tinggi menjulang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata elangnya yang tajam menatapnya.

"Kau terlambat lebih dari tiga kali, Haruno. Kurenai yang akan mengurus potongan uang makan siangmu." Uchiha Sasuke, CEO muda yang merangkap menjadi atasannya berdiri tepat di depan mejanya dengan melayangkan tatapan tajam elangnya yang berhasil membuat tubuh Sakura membeku mati rasa. Gadis itu menarik napasnya saat aroma yang menguar dari tubuh maskulin itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Yamanaka Ino menggeleng. Ia memberikan Sakura tatapan prihatinnya dan tersenyum kecil saat wajah merah Sakura yang menjadi balasannya.

Sial, Sakura lupa ia belum sarapan.

.

.

Ino begitu baik dengan membawakan dua bungkus roti isi dan satu botol air mineral untuknya saat wanita itu pergi untuk makan siang bersama pegawainya yang lain. Ino dengan rela menggunakan uang makan siangnya untuk membelikan Sakura makanan. Dan Sakura berjanji akan menggantinya lain waktu.

Lalu, sebuah pesan masuk membuat kepala merah mudanya menoleh. Ino menatap layar monitor itu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sebuah pesan _e-mail_ dari Ayahnya.

 _From : Haruno Kizashi_

 _To : Haruno Sakura_

 _ **Sayangku, Malaikatku, Sakura.**_

 _ **Lihatlah, apa yang sedang Ayah lakukan bersama Rock Lee di sini.**_

 _ **Ia membelikanku sebuah kandang burung lengkap dengan burung cantiknya. Ayah sangat sangat menyukainya, Sayang.**_

 _ **Rock Lee begitu baik. Ayah dan Ibu semakin mantap untuk menikahkan kalian berdua :)**_

 _ **Kalau begitu, Ayah akan mengunjungimu besok bersama Ibu. Kami sangat merindukanmu di sini. Kita akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian berdua! Kami pastikan pernikahan itu akan sangat mewah dan kau selamanya akan mengingat pesta pernikahan itu, Sakura.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa besok, Tuan Putri.**_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam saat sebuah pesan dengan melampirkan dokumen berbasis _picture_ sampai ke kotak masuk alamat e-mailnya. Ia membuka pesan itu, membacanya dalam diam bersama Ino yang menutup bibirnya kuat-kuat.

 _ **P.s: Apakah kami sudah terlihat keren? :D**_

Sakura berpikir kalau Ayahnya akan menyudahi pesan yang menurutnya sangat-tidak-penting itu. Mengganggu jam makan siangnya hanya dengan sebuah pesan bodoh yang mengingatnya dengan anak laki-laki berambut mangkuk dengan gaya nyentriknya yang selalu membuat Sakura berlari ketakutan karena aksi berlebihannya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Yamanaka Ino meledak kuat-kuat tanpa bisa ia tahan. Di sana, sudah jelas terlihat gambar yang memperlihatkan sang Ayah dengan Rock Lee yang berpose bersama di depan sebuah toko yang menjual lengkap berbagai burung hias dan peralatannya. Mereka tersenyum lebar dan deretan gigi putih Rock Lee begitu bersinar hingga harus membuat Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikahi seorang guru bela diri di sekolah anak-anak, Sakura?"

Sakura menahan geramannya ketika Ino kembali tertawa keras karenanya. Sakura mematikan monitor itu. Berusaha terlihat tenang kembali saat jam makan siang sudah berakhir. Ini artinya ia harus kembali bekerja. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya yang mengajarinya Ayahnya bagaimana cara menggunakan internet yang baik dan benar.

Zaman sudah semakin maju dan Ayahnya tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel seperti Ibunya yang sudah lihai menggunakannya. Ayahnya lebih tertarik untuk bertukar pesan melalui _e-mail_ yang Sakura sudah berikan.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menangis semalaman karena mengajari Ayahku bagaimana cara bermain internet yang baik dan benar," Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sarkasme di dalam nada suaranya. Kesabarannya benar-benar sedang diuji. Sudah beberapa kali ia menolak pernikahan konyol ini hanya karena seorang Rock Lee yang begitu mencintainya sejak mereka masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

Ino masih tersenyum kecil. Ia pergi menuju mejanya. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil terkikik geli. Lalu, sosok Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari dalam lift bersama seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anak laki-laki di dalam pelukannya.

Berita itu benar.

Uchiha Sasuke punya anak!

Sakura tersenyum saat wanita bersurai ungu itu melewati mejanya tanpa senyum dan berjalan angkuh di depannya. Seperti apa yang biasa Uchiha Sasuke lakukan.

Selama hampir tiga tahun bekerja, Sakura tidak pernah mengenal wanita ini. Ia tahu benar seluk-beluk keluarga Uchiha yang melegenda itu dari beberapa situs terpercaya dan melihatnya langsung ketika mereka ada keperluan untuk menemui keluarganya.

Ino mengedipkan mata padanya. Sakura hanya mampu membalas dengan sebuah bahu terangkat yang menandakan kalau ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa wanita itu dan anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di pelukannya.

.

.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari lift dengan langkah pelan. Ia sengaja mengulur waktu agar bis yang membawanya ke rumah cepat sampai dan ia tidak perlu menunggu lama.

Netra teduhnya kembali menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar dari arah timur gedung dengan menggendong anak laki-laki itu yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Tangan kekar lelaki itu seakan merengkuh anak itu dengan sayang. Tidak ingin ada siapa pun yang melukainya.

Ino melangkah mendekatinya. Tatapan mata biru terangnya menatap pada objek yang sama dengan Sakura. Ia menoleh, melihat Sakura yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu ketika menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan tempat parkir khusus direksi dan beberapa bos besar Perusahaan.

Sakura menoleh pada Ino. Tatapan matanya berapi-api. "Kau, harus ikut bersamaku."

.

.

"APA?!"

Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Teriakan menggelegar Ino begitu memekakkan telinganya hingga serasa mau pecah. Wanita pirang itu mendesis sinis sembari surai pirangnya melambai acak.

"Kau gila."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia berulang kali berdiri dan melangkah ke kanan ke kiri seperti sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana jahat yang akan menyeret Ino ke dalamnya.

"Memang, aku benar-benar gila. Ayolah, Ino, pinjamkan aku cincin tunanganmu."

Ino menarik tangannya yang hampir di genggam Sakura. Kedekatan mereka sebagai sebuah sahabat tidak berlaku apa-apa untuk masalah ini. Sakura adalah sahabat terbaiknya, teman tumbuh bersama saat Sakura ikut dengan Neneknya pergi ke sebuah kota besar untuk diasuh di sana. Orangtuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pedagang di sebuah pasar pedesaan.

"Ini milikku! Bagaimana kalau Sai tahu?"

Sakura menjambak rambut panjangnya frustrasi. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan sebuah cincin tunangan berkilau perak yang akan membuat orangtuanya membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena sudah mengatur-ngatur tentang pernikahan Sakura yang tidak sama sekali ia setujui.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol _speaker_ dengan volume keras agar Ino juga mendengarnya.

" _Sayang!"_

"Ibu," Sakura bergumam rendah. Ia melirik Ino yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

" _Ada apa, Sakura? Kami akan mengunjungimu besok. Jangan sedih. Kami juga merindukanmu."_

Sakura menarik napasnya. "Aku tidak bilang aku merindukanmu, Ibu. Kalian berdua, kau dan Ayah sudah mengunjungiku tiga hari yang lalu." Cicit Sakura.

Sang Ibu tertawa pelan di sana. Tawa yang agak dipaksakan.

"Ibu, aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang di kota."

" _APAA?!"_

Ino menutup telinganya saat teriakan dari seorang Haruno Mebuki terasa berdenyut di gendang telinganya. Wanita itu menggerutu dengan nada mengutuk di dalam nada suaranya yang sengaja ia pelankan itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum menyesal.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu lusa nanti. Percayalah, dia jauh lebih baik dari seorang Rock Lee."

Ino melotot pada Sakura yang tertawa tanpa rasa berdosa. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan Sakura yang berbicara sembari menahan napasnya saat suara tangis Mebuki pecah dari balik telepon.

" _Rock Lee adalah malaikat pelindung kami. Ia sangat cocok untukmu, Sakura. Tapi, kalau kekasihmu itu jauh lebih baik mungkin kami akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku dan Ayahmu akan datang tanpa Rock Lee. Kami pastikan itu."_

Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan pada Ibu dimana kita akan bertemu nanti untuk makan siang. Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian berdua. Sampai nanti."

Sakura mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan menutup wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin. Ino menatapnya datar dan wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Ia duduk di meja dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. Ino melepas cincinnya. Ia mengerti kesusahan Sakura yang harus hidup di bawah bayang-bayang seorang Rock Lee dengan pakaian ketatnya yang begitu aneh jika dipandang.

"Ambilah. Buat semuanya berjalan baik dan aku akan membantumu. Kita harus menemukan calon laki-lakimu itu. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Sakura menatap dengan wajah terpana saat Ino menyerahkan cincin tunangannya pada dirinya dengan sukarela. Hati wanita itu luluh karena Sakura yang sudah dibuat pusing dengan kedua orangtuanya dan ia tidak ingin gadis itu meminum racun tikus untuk menghilangkan masalahnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Ino yang masih terbalut kemeja kerjanya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah kedua orangtuaku menghilang di stasiun kereta nanti. Oke?"

"Oke."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kadang berpura-pura itu lebih baik daripada ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya hanya karena sebuah satu kesalahan dengan menikahi seorang Rock Lee.

Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dengan menggendong anak laki-laki yang sudah membuka matanya dengan hati-hati. Tubuh rapuh anak itu ia peluk dengan kasih sayang sembari melangkah memasuki sebuah teras beras dengan hiasan lampu di atasnya yang begitu mewah.

"Anakku? Masuklah."

Uchiha Mikoto membuka pintu dengan mata memerah karena dipaksakan membuka karena sebuah bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring dan para pelayan sudah memasuki kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

"Ibu, aku harus menitipkan Daisuke padamu. Aku harus pergi untuk tugas. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Biarkan Itachi atau Konan yang membawanya ke restaurant dekat kantor agar kami bisa makan siang bersama."

Mikoto mengangguk cepat. Ia mengambil tubuh mungil Daisuke yang masih berumur empat tahun itu dari pelukan Sasuke. Anak itu memasang wajah sedihnya saat Sasuke melayangkan sebuah kecupan manis di dahinya.

"Ayah akan kembali besok. Kita akan bertemu di restaurant kesukaanmu. Oke? Apa kau mengerti anak pintar?"

Daisuke menggangguk lirih. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang memerah karena kantuk. Lalu, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menuju mobilnya setelah ia menatap putra semata wayangnya sekali lagi dan berlalu pergi.

Mikoto mengecup sayang pipi gembil cucunya. Ia kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam bersama Daisuke di gendongannya.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan wajah tertunduk karena rasa lelah yang begitu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Ino menghampirinya, menatap wajah Sakura yang bagai ditelan kegelapan malam, tidak tersentuh dengan cahaya terang sinar matahari.

Ino duduk di atas meja Sakura dengan pandangan ibanya. Uchiha Sasuke sedang ada rapat dewan bersama jajaran direksi Perusahaan dan ia merenggangkan sedikit ototnya untuk bersantai selama lelaki itu sedang rapat.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menemukan laki-laki itu?"

Sakura mendongak, mendapati mata biru terang itu menatapnya iba. "Sudah."

Ino mengangkat alisnya terkejut. "Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar di kursi kerjanya. "Kau akan tahu saat kau ikut denganku untuk makan siang nanti. Aku menyuruh orangtuaku untuk menginap di tempat Nenek dan mereka menyetujuinya. Kita akan bertemu di restaurant seberang kantor."

Ino mengangguk dan matanya membara penuh tanpa sadar. Ia tahu, sahabatnya sedang tidak waras sekarang. Sakura memilih untuk menempuh jalan lain agar bisa menolak sebuah pertunangan konyol orangtuanya.

"Kau sedang tidak waras. Tapi, aku akan menunggunya dengan sabar. Aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki malang itu."

Sakura mendengus kecil. Kilatan mata Ino berubah dalam sekejap. Ia melirik sekitarnya dan saat merasa aman, ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar punya anak. Kupikir berita itu bohong. Ia baru saja bercerai sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi, media tidak memuatnya dalam halaman pertama di majalah mereka karena sepertinya itu sangat tertutup."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ino terkekeh geli bak kesetanan yang membuat Sakura memandangnya datar.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja ketika mendengar sebuah berita panas sensasional."

Sakura tertawa sarkasme. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itu sudah satu tahun berlalu dan kau tidak _update_ , Ino. Sudahlah, lupakan. Bagaimana kalau Tuan Uchiha itu mendengar?"

Ino tertawa geli sembari menggeleng yakin. "Kau tahu siapa wanita berambut ungu yang menggendong anak kecil kemarin? Itu adalah Uchiha Konan, istri dari Uchiha Itachi. Ah, aku lupa, aku disini lebih lama darimu. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di sebuah perayaan Perusahaan. Namun, waktu itu warna rambutnya berbeda. Sedikit merah nyentrik dan bergaya potongan bob."

Sakura mengangguk tanpa sadar. Anak laki-laki yang tertidur kemarin tidak ada kemiripannya dengan wanita itu.

"Dia dari kaum kelas atas. Itu hak mereka untuk mengganti gaya rambut mereka."

"Kau benar," Ino mengangguk. "Aku baru mengingatnya karena struktur wajah dan mata cokelatnya tidak bisa membohongiku."

Ino berlari ke mejanya saat para direksi keluar ruangan rapat dengan wajah datar tenang mereka. Disusul Uchiha Sasuke bersama tangan kanan kepercayaan sedang melangkah mendekati meja Ino.

"Yamanaka, kosongkan jadwal siangku saat ini. Perusahaan Akasuna akan rapat pukul satu siang nanti dan pindahkan menjadi pukul tiga."

Ino mengangguk cepat. Ia dengan cekatan mengganti jadwal atasannya itu di komputer terdata miliknya dan sebuah map besar. Sakura mendongak, menatap sosok Sasuke yang melangkah sebelum mata hijaunya menangkap kalau pria itu sempat meliriknya.

Oh, sial. Sakura kehilangan tenanganya saat ini.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura mengerjap panik saat panggilan masuk dari Ibunya membuatnya hilang akal. Jam makan siang sudah dimulai dan Ino menghampiri Sakura yang mengangkat teleponnya dengan gusar.

"Ino, keluarlah dan temui orangtuaku di dekat halte bis. Mereka menunggu di sana. Aku akan menyusulmu. Ingat, restaurant dekat kantor. Kau mengerti?"

Ino mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar saat irisnya menangkap kilau keperakan dari cincin Ino yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya. Ino tersenyum kecil sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk membatu di kursinya.

.

.

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya saat sang Ibu dengan senyum berseri-seri bersama Ayahnya sedang duduk memesan makanan dan minuman mereka sembari Sakura mencari ide untuk menemukan laki-laki yang tepat di sini.

Matanya berkerling pada Ino yang duduk di sampingnya sembari menenangkannya. Sakura berdiri, berusaha tersenyum saat empat pasang mata itu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan memesan kopi di sebelah sana. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Ino menatap punggung mungil Sakura yang terlihat bergetar. Wanita itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sepasang suami istri itu dengan kemampuannya.

Sakura memutar pandangannya ke penjuru restaurant. Tidak ada cowo yang memenuhi kriterianya. Ia melirik meja bernomor empat dengan pria berambut coklat bermata perak sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita bercepol dua. Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Itu adalah Hyuuga Neji. Manager keuangan yang bekerja di satu Perusahaan yang sama dengannya sedang bersama istrinya, Ten-Ten dari bagian staff.

Sakura menunggu dengan gusar di tempatnya saat antrian kopi semakin membuatnya terpojok. Ia melirik ke arah meja yang berisikan kumpulan lelaki lajang. Ada Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Darui dan masih banyak lagi yang bekerja di bagian keamanan. Sakura tidak mungkin meminta mereka menjadi tunangan konyolnya karena sifat mereka yang hampir-coret-sama-coret-dengan Rock Lee.

Sakura membayar kopinya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu, kedua matanya terpaku menatap orangtuanya yang duduk dengan gelisah bersama Ino yang berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya karena obrolan konyolnya bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Tanpa sadar, langkahnya mulai mendekati meja bernomor tiga dimana keluarganya di sana bersama Ino. Sakura memasang senyum manisnya saat tatapan mata sang Ayah begitu menusuknya.

Pintu restaurant terbuka. Angin segar langsung menerpa wajahnya yang sempat pucat selama beberapa saat itu. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tubuh kokohnya dan wajah menawan yang membuat para wanita menahan napas saat melihatnya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam. Tersenyum manis pada kedua orangtuanya saat tangan mungilnya menarik tangan kekar milik Uchiha Sasuke yang terkejut memandangnya.

"Nah, Ibu, Ayah, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku ah maksudku tunanganku, kami sudah bertunangan tiga minggu yang lalu." Sakura berkata agak kencang dan tersenyum manis sembari menunjukkan jari manisnya yang terbalut cincin perak berkilauan yang begitu indah dipandang mata.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Ino menelan ludahnya. Melotot pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis dan wanita itu tidak berani memandang sosok yang berdiri membeku di sampingnya.

Bisik-bisik dari para pengunjung restaurant di belakang mereka seperti membakar tubuh Sakura dari dalam. Keadaan berubah hening seketika. Tidak ada musik pengiring atau hingar-bingar dari para pengunjung café yang ramai. Kini, semua tatapan mengarah padanya. Ia berusaha berdiri tangguh dengan tangannya melingkar di lengan kekar milik Uchiha Sasuke yang masih diam tidak bersuara.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah kedua orangtuanya yang terdiam dengan wajah menganga memandang mereka berdua. Ino melotot tajam padanya dan Sakura tidak menggubrisnya.

Lalu, ia beralih memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tenang di sampingnya. Aura dingin memancar dari tubuh pria itu terasa kental. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Mendapati Uchiha Itachi dan istrinya, Uchiha Konan bersama anak kecil yang menatap polos di pelukannya sedang memandang mereka.

"APAA?! Haruno Sakura akan menikahi duda yang paling diminati di sini?!"

Sakura bersumpah setelah ini hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

 _Selamat datang di pemakamanmu sendiri, Haruno Sakura._

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

A/N:

Krik. Krik. Krik. Ini fic nista serius. Asli. Wkwk Terima kasih untuk salah satu teman saya yang dimana kami berdua harus lari dari sebuah café di daerah Solo karena salah orang dan mengira itu adalah pacar teman saya.

Dan dia memaksa saya buat fic begini, idenya dia tapi saya kembangin aja. Maafkan untuk kegajeannya. Semoga suka! Saya gatau mau ditaruh dimana untuk genre. Maafkan kesalahan genrenya juga ya :")

To **Callista** aka teman tertjintah dari balita. Gangerti lagi lo minta fic yang idenya mainstream abis dan minta dibikinin movie pendeknya. Gatau ini gimana tapi semoga lo seneng yaa! Mumumu, taylor mencintaimu sangadddd. Maaf juga kalau agak aneh dari realita kita yang sangat-sangat-sangat awwakward :*

Lots of Love

Delevingne (poofff menghilang)


End file.
